the_chippy_cooprationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chippy Cooperation
Only the Second ROM Hacking Company to come along! Officially founded by David Peace himself, and so far doing well. Been going strong for 4 years now. Background Information The Chippy Cooperation was founded on 24th October 2012 by David Peace and Yvette Clemons. The first hack, Pokemon Gold Beta/Alpha REVIVAL started development on 25th September 2012, a day before David's Birthday! He rapidly developed the hack and finally released it on 28th September 2013. Soon after, The Chippy Cooperation started being referred to as TCC for short. On 29th December 2013, TCC got a Facebook Page, which is now the main webpage for it's activities. TCC also has a website which had been abandoned due to lack of success, but has been REVIVED AGAIN! Moolie Cool joined TCC around December 2013, and has since brought a lot of great hacks and games into the picture. He has made TCC what it is today! He even gave TCC the idea to go for the bigger companies such as Microsoft, which was a success. He is currently developing an XBOX ONE and PC Game - Nitro X. TCC has also made many discoveries and has acquired a nice amount of beta content. One of which is something nobody has seen on the internet until recently - Lucky Star らき☆すた Ryouou Gakuen Outousai's ALPHA DISC. David Peace had found it on eBay and brought it for a mere £20 GBP on 25th December 2014. Footage of the full release is rare and minimal, let alone a full alpha. The alpha is called 'Lucky Star RAvish Romance' (Letter for letter, word for word). The Facebook Page has a bunch of screencaps of the alpha being played, along with an ISO file for all to see. The alpha also laid down the paths for a creepypasta franchise - MIYUKI.ISO, which popped up on 9th January 2015. It played on what most creepypastas are based on - betas of games being super creepy. Since then, all 5 creepypastas have been released, and are to be turned into one big game and anime. TCC did eventually go dead for around a month in April 2015, but did come back much stronger than ever around 17th May 2015, announcing a lot of things for the MIYUKI.ISO Series, including more things for Unfocused Productions! Updates for various ROM Hacks also came around. A few months later, however, the partnership fizzled due to misunderstandings, causing MIYUKI.ISO and TCC's big plans to go defunct yet again. In June and July 2015, TCC began creating plans for other animations, most of which were inspired by various things in the COO's life at the time, along with ideas from his dreams (And boy do you know they're gonna be strange). A new ROM hack was also released. Staff *David Peace *Moolie Cool *Yvette Clemons *Leo-Roy Willetts *Josh Cook *Jake Bassett *Kadin Hickey *Mason Sartin *Micheal Klinker *Suan Kaze *Momoka Hiroka *Anthony Ramirez Official Series *MIYUKI.ISO Series *Buster Blader Series *Birdman Joe Series *Power Source Series *E-series *Kadin's Custom Series Projects *Project MIYUKI *Project REVIVAL *Project CONSOLE Partnerships *Microsoft *Unfocused Productions *fizzled* Hacks and Games Made/Being Made *Pokemon Gold Beta/Alpha REVIVAL *Pokemon Ancient Gold *Pokemon XD - Shadow Rising *SMW2 Yoshi's Island SNES Beta/Alpha REVIVAL *Pokemon Ruby Beta/Alpha REVIVAL *Pokemon Ruby e *Pokemon Emerald e *Pokemon FireRed e *Zelda 64 Alpha Restoration *Super Mario 64 Beta Restoration *Pokemon Nativity *Corpse Party Original PC 9801 Translation *Pokemon Medieval Gold *Pokemon Hardcore Silver *Attack on Titan MMO *Heaven's Lost Property Shooter *Nitro X *Corpse Party Original First Person 3D *Super Smash Bros Brawl Beta/Alpha REVIVAL *TCC Game Emulator XBOX ONE *Pokemon Hardcore Crystal *Super Mario Sunshine Beta/Alpha REVIVAL